21st Century Slayer
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Alex finds out she's a Slayer by a friend of hers. Who will be her first victim? Includes femmslash don't like don't read.
1. The Call

"_**Every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." - Joss Whedon.**_

In this generation her name is Lily and this is her story. She was a normal teenage girl as she started her sophomore year at Northridge High School. On her first day she met a girl who quickly became her friend and told her who she was. That friend was me, Kelli Dongenstagen, and I tell you this story as a friend talking about her friend, a watcher talking about her charge but most of all a person talking about her idol.

I may be older than Lily but I always looked up to her. She had the voice of an angel and she was the best Slayer and person I've ever met. She trained for hours without stopping. When I met her she just took to fighting like cougar to a steak. She was a natural surpassing all skill and continues till her death. She had great reflexes and nothing got past her. When we would go patrolling she was like a cat on the prowl checking every corner and always with open eyes.

She was determined and obedient. Whenever I give her a job she would never stop trying. She loved running and she pushed those around her to run the extra mile and never gave up. I've seen her hit "the wall" thousands of times but she just pushed through it. I would go home from training with her with bruises and sores because she just wanted to keep trying.

When she first started to train, she wasn't a full Slayer; she was just a potential. Even so she would fight like she was the Slayer. After two months of training she finally received the power. We didn't know until she went patrolling that night and she came back and said "it was the best night of her life." Every time she practiced she got stronger.

If she didn't get her way she'd put on a pouty face until she got it. She would always ask to stay out past her curfew but wouldn't if I told her not too. She listened to my instructions and never complained.

One night in February, while the snow was still on the ground, Lily saw a guy she knew from school who was in a couple of her classes named Zack in his vamp face. She didn't like him so she thought _"Sweet, he won't be cheatin' off me anymore". _

After her Slayer senses kicked in, she charged towards him and tackled him to the ground, turning him over she said casually "Hey Zack when did this happen?" Getting a smile on his face he replied "What, this just last week" He grabbed her arm and laughed. Thinking quickly she tried to turn around but he was too strong. Still laughing he said, "You underestimate me, I'm at a higher power now you could never defeat me."

Quickly she punched him and hearing a snap but not knowing whether it was her arm or his nose she ran while he held his nose. She ran home and told me the story.

Lily was still icing the arm, that would have been broken if she wasn't the Slayer, when she finished her story. Looking at me and smiling she said,

"Can you believe it? He's a vampire and _I _get to kill him. All the times he's made me mad in health and now I'll get my revenge by killing him. I _love _being the Slayer. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah but you need to find out where he is first. Let's think up a plan" I replied.

"How about I follow him tomorrow night and try to find his crypt and kill him the morning after" Lily said after a few minutes.

"That's good you can do that _after _you get some sleep" "Okay whatever you say" she said with a yawn

"See you in the morning".

The next morning Lily was still excited and kept saying "Can you believe it?" or "He's not here 'cause he's a vampire," every time his name was called in class.

Right after school the next day, excited, she set off for the crypt but found Zack was ready for her. The first thing she heard as she stepped into the dark, dank room was,

"You think I didn't notice you were following me last night? I'm not _that _stupid" He charged towards her with a flying side kick which was easily blocked and assisted with a shot to the face from a round house. She laughed and said,

"You must be to think I wouldn't be ready for _that_. After all I was trained by the best." He came at her again with an uppercut, knocked back and angry she came up with a dagger. Jumping up she came at Zack with a spinning back kick which sent him flying across the room. Hitting the wall, he fell to the ground. Walking over, with him still on the floor, she said

"Did you think I was that easy? All those times you cheated off me and called me names. I _hate _you." Lily kicked him in the face and started to walk away. Turning around and pacing she said

"I've never hated anyone as much as you. You are a big jerk. Do you know how much I hate you?" Zack tried to get up but she kicked him again in the stomach. She easily picked him up by the front of his shirt, and looking him in the eyes asking

"Ready to die yet?" and flung him across the room like a rag doll.

Lily pulled out a stake and picked him up slamming him against the nearest wall. He was nearly unconscious so she slammed the stake right through his heart. Before he turned to dust, she said

"Ah, I feel better. How 'bout you?" She came home with a bright smile on her face. The first thing she said as she walked in was,

"I beat him. It's finished."


	2. Things Are Not As They Seem

As her Junior year at Northridge High School started Lily thought this year would be normal but for the Slayer there's no such thing. She was running late for her first period, choir class, when she ran right into the back of a taller dark haired girl talking to her friends.

"Oh I'm sorry" Lily said embarrassed.

"What the hell" the girl said turning around angry until she saw Lily's face. "I'm Katie" she said wincing at the name.

"I'm Lily" Lily said apprehensively.

"Where you headed" Katie asked in a mixed Boston and Irish accent.

"Choir" Lily said keeping her guard up.

"I'll walk with ya. Bye guys" she said to her friends with a wink. As they walked they started to talk and became friends but Lily had a weird feeling, 'I wonder if Kelli knows her I'll ask' Lily thought as they got to the choir room door.

"Well I'll see ya later" Katie said as she walked to one side of the room to join some people. But as the class got their seating charts Lily realized she was sitting next to Katie.

"Funny isn't it" Katie said.

"Yeah" Lily said uneasy.

"She gave me the weirdest feeling like she wasn't supposed to be there. She was nice though" Lily told me later after school.

"We have five classes together too. I don't mind her she just gives me a weird feeling. Will you check her out?"

"Yeah, what was her last name again?" I asked.

"O'Steele"

`"Ok, I'll look but we should start training soon"

"Ok".

The whole time we trained that day I had the feeling I knew who Katie O'Steele was, but couldn't figure out who. I searched but couldn't find anything.

Weeks passed and it seemed all Lily talked about was Katie and a boy from her Yoga class named Jesse, she would say "Katie's so cool" or "She told me this story" and other stuff like that. Lily started to spend all her time with Katie and blew off school, work, training and even patrolling.

Every time I walked around the school I felt I cold see my old friend from Ireland, Cassia, but didn't think much of it. I didn't meet Katie until half way in the school year and when I saw her I instantly knew who she was. As Lily introduced us Cassia gave me a gloating look. After Lily had left the room for a second I pulled Cassia aside and asked,

"What the hell are you doing here"

"I came to see the infamous Slayer Lily and visit a few old friends of mine" She replied slyly.

"Well maybe I don't want to see you" I replied vehemently.

"I didn't mean you but you're right she _is_ strong that vampire I sired was toast before I could breathe metaphorically speaking"

"You sired Zack, you bitch?"

"What? I had to see how good she was and it didn't matter anyways she said it made her happy to kill him damn it"

"Your plan didn't work and you've seen her so why don't you just leave or" she interrupted,

"Or what like you could ever face me besides she likes me she thinks I'm cool" she gave me her devilish smile as she walked away. When I tried to warn Lily she didn't believe me.

"You just can't stand that I have a new friend and you're jealous that I'm hanging out with her more than you."

"That's beside the point but since we're on the subject you've been blowing off patrolling, training and school to hang out with Katie. Can't you see she's leading you away from your duties" That made her even madder.

"Uhh" she stormed off and slammed her door. She didn't talk to me and I continued patrolling for her and letting her do her own thing. Time passed on I hadn't seen a change in her attitude so I went to get some advice from a few friends of mine named Buffy and Giles.

"I just don't know what to do she won't listen to me. All she wants to do is hang out with Cassia and she doesn't believe me when I say she's bad news" Buffy answered first,

"Just let her figure it out on her own. From my experience you learn the lesson better when you make the mistakes. She'll figure it out when Cassia slips up and trust me she will and Lily will apologize. Just wait." Giles agreed and I headed home to patrol that night and think. I decided to follow Buffy's advice and let Lily live her own life. I mean she's almost eighteen. I just couldn't let Cassia hurt anyone.

I watched her as my duty but let Lily be friends with her. As hard as it was I knew it was the best thing to do. One night I got a call from Lily,

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"In the cemetery. Why?"

"I'll be there in five minutes" she said before she hung up the phone. She joined me and we walked in silence for a few minutes until she said,

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"It's okay" I replied surprised.

"No it's not you're my watcher and you tried to warn me but most of all you're a friend who I ignored and made do my job." I listened to her and thought for a minute and finally said curiously,

"Everyone makes mistakes I understand but what made you change your mind?"

"I overheard Katie talking on the phone about me and she said she sired Zack and called me an idiot. So I just left and came her"

"Oh, ok" I thought about what had happened that year. We finished patrolling and watched a movie before we went to sleep.

The next day at school Cassia came up to me and asked,

"What did you do you ruined everything" I stayed calm and replied,

"I didn't do anything you did. She heard you calling her an idiot and that you sired Zack" Cassia gave me an angry look and walked away. The next time I saw Lily she was mad.

"Now that I won't talk to her anymore she's threatening me. She wants to fight me. Maybe I should"

"I'll let you but under my terms" I left and formed a plan to have Cassia and Lily fight in my stadium and after both of them said yes I set it up and passed out tickets to the citizens of Magdonia.

When the day finally came the whole town gathered to cheer on Lily. I stood in the center of the ring and announced the fighters you could tell who everyone wanted because when I announced Lily everyone cheered and when I announced Cassia everyone booed. The fight started and the opponents circled the ring. Cassia stepped forward first and Lily kept a watchful eye. Lily stepped aside and Cassia off balanced fell to the ground. She quickly got up and gained her composure. I could tell she was getting mad that she was being made a fool of. She used a little bit more caution now and looked at Lily with distaste. Cassia couldn't control her hunger and charged again at Lily with teeth showing and eyes blazing. Lily tripped her and she fell over again with a thud. She bent down and whispered in her ear,

"We can stop this now if you want. Don't make more of a fool of yourself" I saw Cassia's eyes turn from blood red to moonless night black as she shot up to her feet and said,

"Don't do me any favors. Now fight"

"Ok". They circled each other for a little bit longer until Lily said with a smile,

"Are you sure 'cause you could hit me and I'll give up for you"

"No now stop asking me and fight" Cassia screamed as she pulled out a sword. Lily mimicked her and pulled out her own sword which caused everyone to cheer. Cassia charged at her and Lily easily blocked accompanying it with a front kick to the stomach. Cassia staggered back and looked at her opponent with disbelief. I could hear her thoughts and knew she was asking herself how a girl that young could have that much training and strength. I laughed and watched the fight continue on. It only lasted a few more minutes when Cassia surrendered because she was all bloody and Lily hadn't been hit once or even broken a sweat. She yelled to the crowd,

"I'm defeated. You have the best Slayer known throughout history. I will never bother your town again" Lily shook her hand and said,

"The only reason I'm a good Slayer is because of my Watcher" Cassia limped over to me and said,

"Well trained Slayer. Good job. I won't be back for a long time." and gave me a handshake as she left. Lily and I celebrated that night with a special dinner and I told her all about the Cassia I knew. Cassia kept her promise and I haven't seen her since but I'm okay with that.


	3. Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover

Shortly after Alex defeated Cassia the school year ended and she had the summer ahead of her with one less thing to worry about.

"I'm so glad it's summer. No homework or school, I can stay out to patrol later and sleep in. You know how much I like to watch the sunrise after hunting all night" Alex was telling me after the last day of school during our training.

"Yeah, I know it's great but you can't sleep all day either you still need to work for your parents." I said reminding her of her other duties.

"I know but I only need four hours of sleep and sunrise is at 5:30 or 6 by the time I get home I'll only have to sleep until 10 or 10:30. I've figured it out don't worry."

"I'm a watcher that's what I do." I joked but honestly I didn't worry about Alex she was one of the best girls I had trained but I couldn't tell her that, 'A cocky Slayer is a careless Slayer'. We trained until Alex got a call from her dad asking where she was.

"I'm with friends. I'll be home soon." She lied but Jerry must have believed her because she said bye and turned to me.

"Can we go now? I have to work for my parents."

"Yeah, let's go." We climbed into my Mustang and drove the short distance to Waverly Place. I dropped her off and went home and as I pulled into my driveway I got a phone call from a high source telling me they heard that a vampire was planning on attacking Harper but didn't say why. I got out of my car and walked back to the Russo's sub shop. I hadn't ever been inside before and have never met Alex's parents so when I walked in they thought I was a customer.

"Can I help you?" a man who must have been Alex's dad asked.

"Can I talk to Alex?" I asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Yeah, just a minute." He said as we walked away and behind a sliding door. I only had to wait half a minute before I saw Alex walk toward me.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" she sounded worried.

"I just heard that a vamp might be aiming at Harper."

"I'll just watch out for her. Did they say the vamp's name?" she tried to stay calm but I could tell she was still worried.

"No but we'll figure it out. It'll be okay." I said looking down into her worried eyes.

"I know. I just don't get it. Why Harper? She's never done anything to anyone now she's got a vamp attacking her."

"Planning to attack her that doesn't mean they will. It'll be fine we won't let anything happen to her." She looked up into my eyes and sighed as she smiled.

"Ok, well I gotta get back to serving people and you've got people to call and phone's to answer."

"Oh, you know me too well." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tonight." She laughed.

"Ok." I said as I walked out the door and headed back to my home. That night Alex was still nervous but tried to hide it.

"Harper is safe in her own house you know." I said trying to comfort her.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"You can call her if you want." I offered. She looked at me with a pleading smile as I pulled out my phone.

"Am I gonna get on of these?" she said as she dialed Harper's number and put the phone to her ear.

"When you move into my house we'll talk." I said smiling as Alex listened to who was on the other end and asked,

"Is Harper there?" her face fell and she asked,

"What friend was she going to? Ok thank you." She said hanging up and with fear in her voice she added,

"She's on her way to my house."

"Let's go." I said pulling her following the way that Harper took from her house to Alex's only finding her halfway through the alley leading to Alex's house being attacked by a small man in his vampire face. He was standing above her leaning down toward her neck. As Alex saw him she pushed me back and leaped forward hitting the vampire right across the face. He flew against the back wall and as he looked up seeing Alex a smile made its way across his lips.

"I knew you'd come." He said not realizing the hate in her eyes.

"Yeah and why's that?" Alex asked as she was leaning over him.

"Because, they always come." He answered simply.

"Duh, now what's your final words?" I could hear the irritation in Alex's voice.

"I don't want to die besides you won't kill me." Alex knelt down looking him into his yellow orbs making his voice change with fear.

"Ok, maybe you will." His last words rose through the air along with his dust. She turned around to knelt down to help Harper.

"Are you okay, Harp?" she asked helping her to her feet.

"I don't know. I might have a bruised stomach but I'll be fine. More importantly, what was that?" Harper looked at Alex and Alex looked toward me.

"A mugger?" she tried but Harper didn't believe her.

"I saw him turn to dust."

"Fine. The truth?" Harper and I nodded at the same time but for different reasons.

"He was a vampire and I'm a vampire Slayer." Harper looked from Alex toward me as she asked,

"Ok, who's she?"

"You're not freaked out?" Alex asked incredulously.

"No, of course not. Now who's your friend?" she asked again and saving Alex the trouble I put my hand out and said,

"I'm Kelli." She took it and with a surprised smile said to Alex,

"This is Kelli? She doesn't look as scary as you said."

"Alex you think I'm scary?" I asked with a hint of gratitude. Dodging my question Alex asked,

"Do you think that was the guy or are there more?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out." I aid thinking of where I'd seen that guy.

"Well, can someone please explain to me what's going after I sit down." Harper said sounding out of breathe.

"Yeah, let's get to my house." Alex said as she picked up Harper and carried her in the direction of the sub shop with me following. Once we got inside Alex laid Harper onto one of the benches and asked,

"Do you need anything?"

"Ice would be good please." Harper replied holding her stomach.

"Wait, Alex, hold on." I said as I put my hands over Harper's hands.

"Is it okay to do that?" Alex asked me surprised.

"What are they gonna do? I'm the oldest and most skilled they've got." I looked up to her before starting the incantation. Pretty soon Harper looked at me with surprise in her eyes and asked,

"What did you do?" I opened my mouth to answer but before I could speak Alex replied,

"Oh, I didn't mention, Kelli's a witch and I'm guessing she just did a healing spell, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Was all Harper could say.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned looking at Harper's face.

"Yeah, but it's a lot to take in so give me a minute before you explain what's going on." After a few moments she looked up at Alex and me and said,

"Ok, what's going on?" Alex and I looked at each other and she smiled as she indicated for me to explain.

"I got a call today saying a vampire was out to attack you but we don't know which one and if that was him or not." I said in one breathe.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" she asked calmer than before. Alex jumped in and replied,

"Kelli and I are going to protect you until we know for sure that the vamp threat is gone." She paused and asked,

"Why were you coming to my house anyways?" Harper sighed and smiling replied,

"I missed you." Alex laughed.

"You saw me at school."

"I know but I just wanted to see you and I had a bad feeling."

"It's okay Harp I'm not going anywhere." Alex said as she hugged her.

"Um, so I'm gonna finish patrolling and you two can hang out." I said standing up. Alex gave me a look and asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You guys have fun. It was nice meeting you Harper." I yelled behind me as I walked out the door.

"Hey," I heard Alex say behind me.

"Hold on." I stopped and turned around only to have two arms envelope me.

"Thanks." I heard Alex say in my ear.

"It's what I'm here for now go have fun with Harper."

"You're the boss." She said turning around and walking back inside. I smiled as I walked back to where Alex and I had been walking earlier. I walked not hearing or feeling anything out of the ordinary thinking about my life. It wasn't long before I got a phone call from a friend of mine begging me to go to a party with her. I objected at first then said ok and leaving the empty for a park for a bustling club I had fun and didn't end up leaving until early in the morning. I only needed two hours of sleep so I woke up rested at nine thirty to the phone ringing. I answered with a peppy,

"Hello." Knowing exactly who it was.

"Wow, you're peppy this morning." I heard Alex say sounding tired.

"And I'm guessing you stayed up most of the night talking to Harper." I said laughing and getting up from my bed.

"That and I spent the rest thinking."

"About what?"

"How good it felt to tell Harper I was a Slayer."

"Ok, so now what?" I asked knowing what she wanted but asked anyway.

"Can I tell my parents?"

"Of course, if you think they can handle it." She let out a breathe I didn't know she was holding and said,

"Yeah, my dad kind of already knows about them besides it would be easier to live with you and the lying's get hard to explain."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me but you're dad knows about Slayers?"

"Yeah but he thinks they're a myth. I found a book last week that mentioned them and when I asked him he said he didn't believe in them."

"I guess than you will just have to convince him." I joked to which she laughed and asked,

"Yeah, so I have a favor, could you hang out with Harper tonight while I talk to my parents?"

"Sure." I replied and after a few moments of planning we said our goodbyes and hung up. I worked until the time I was supposed to meet Alex and Harper. Alex had wanted to meet in the park and I had said yes. We saw each other while I was walking and she was sitting on a bench next to Harper. She gave me a weak smile as I got closer.

"Nervous?" I asked when I was standing next to her.

"Oh, yeah." She said smiling and standing to give me a hug.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." I said trying to reassure her before I added a wave to Harper.

"Ok, I'm going to go now. You guys have fun and I'll be back in an hour if I'm not killed first." Alex said in one breath and walked away. Harper and I walked around the park talking until I realized it was dark and no one else was with us. I started to feel the vampires before I saw them and when I saw them I counted and noticed there were more than even I could handle. They were still far away enough that Harper couldn't see them but I whispered in her ear,

"Get Alex, tell her I need help and stay at the Russo's. Go." She left and I waited until they were five feet away to stand up.

"Where is she?" the guy closest to me asked,

"Somewhere you can't get her." I replied angrily.

"Well we need her." The same guy said.

"You can't have her. Why do you need her anyways?" I asked hoping for some answers.

"Our boss wants her."

"Who are you working for?"

"We don't know. All we know is every time we see her she has unicorns around." A girl replied.

"Unicorns?" I asked confused.

"Yeah now are you gonna give up the girl or what?"

"Why her? What's so special about her?" I felt Alex walk out of the alley and I smiled.

"She's got the blood of a slayer in her." A man answered cryptically. I knew Alex was by my side because all the vampires smiled and whispered,

"She killed Jake." I laughed and said,

"Hello, Alex thank you for joining me. I say we should fight now."

"I agree." Alex replied with a devilish smile. After a few moments of blurred vision caused by flying dust and side kicks we only had one vampire left and he was being held by Alex.

"What did your friend mean by 'she's got the blood of a slayer in her'?" I didn't like her tone of voice it was a mix between scared and angry.

"I don't know she didn't explain." The vampire said in desperation.

"Last question so you better get it right. What did the girl mean by unicorns?"

"Every time she wants to talk to us she sends a unicorn and tells us where to meet her then when we actually talk to her we never see her face all we see are unicorns around her crypt."

"Wrong answer." Alex said as she stabbed a stake into his heart and the answer hit me.

"Actually that was a good answer. I think I know who it is." I said smiling at her.

"I know I just wanted to kill him." She turned to me and smiled.

"Ok, did you tell your parents?" I asked as we started walking back toward her house.

"No, yes, kind of." She replied confused.

"How do you kind of tell someone?" I asked just as confused as she was.

"I asked my dad what he knew about slayers and he said he knew they were a myth of a girl who fought vampires then before I could say anything else Harper ran through the door."

"Ok, well what are you doing here go tell them and call me when you're done."

"Ok." She said as she started to run toward her house. I pulled out my phone and called the one person I was hoping would give me some answers. Spike answered with an annoyed,

"Hello."

"Nice to hear from you too." I replied smiling.

"Kelli, to what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" I heard Spike's demeanor change.

"Do you know where Harmony is?"

"Yeah, she's in New York searching for a girl who's the daughter of a slayer." Before I could stop myself I asked quietly to myself,

"Harper's mom was a slayer?"

"Yeah, wait how'd you know her name?" Spike asked confused.

"I'm in New York and Harper just happens to be the current Slayer's best friend." I explained a little angry.

"Harmony's dead isn't she?" Spike sounded amused.

"She's going to be. Thanks Spike. I gotta go."

"Ok, see you and tell Harmony I said hi."

"Ok." I hung up trying to remember Harper's face because of how young Harper was I had to have known her mom. I still hadn't figured it out by the time I got to Alex's house. I knocked on the door only to hear Alex say,

"Mom, this isn't your fault it's destiny no one can control it." Harper answered the door and the second I saw her a flashback went through my mind.

"Harper, what was your mom's name?" I asked knowing the answer but still needing conformation.

"Melinda Paulson, why?" Harper asked confused.

"I knew your mom she was a slayer like Alex." I explained as I looked up to see Alex walking toward me.

"Is that why the vampire is after her?"

"Yes and it's Harmony." I said walking in.

"Hold on, you knew my mom?" Harper asked sadly.

"Yes and you look just like her."

"Is Alex going to die the way my mom did?" she started to cry.

"No, Alex is stronger and your mom didn't want to be a slayer anymore so she gave up her training." Alex pulled Harper into a hug as I turned to Alex's parents. Holding out my hand I said,

"I'm Kelli." Mrs. Russo told my hand and said,

"So, you're the one Alex can't stop talking about."

"Mom!" Alex yelled but I laughed.

"I am if it's good things she talks about."

"Oh, only the best she says . . ." she started to say but Alex cut her off.

"So, it's Harmony that's attacking Harper?"

"Yeah." I replied turning toward Alex and smiling.

"Wait, the Harmony who you said isn't smart enough to build a tower out of blocks?"

"Yeah, I called Spike and he said she was in New York and she's the only vampire I know who loves unicorns."

"Ok, so let's go get her. Where is she?" Alex said obviously still worried about Harper.

"I don't know but let's calm down she's not a big threat." I said stopping her from bolting out the door.

"Not a big threat? She's after Harper."

"I know but it's Harmony. All we have to do is keep Harper inside or by one of us and she'll be fine."

"Ok. I better go pack anyways." Alex said finally calming down. Harper and Alex went upstairs as I said goodbye to the Russo's and walked outside to patrol again. I didn't get far before I felt a figure behind me. I turned around to be greeted by someone who I never thought I'd ever see again. My breath caught in my throat but only for a moment. I caught my voice along with my breathe and asked,

"Lily, what are you doing here?" she smiled and dodging the question said,

"It's good to see you."

"I know. I thought I never would again."

"I'm always with you."

"I know but that doesn't help when I want to hold you." She was silent as I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"I wish I could dry your tears. I watch you at night as you cry yourself to sleep and imagine me holding you and kissing away your pain."

"If you hadn't died there wouldn't be any pain."

"It was my time to go." She replied piercing my heart with a pang of longing.

"That doesn't make it any easier." I felt my knees start to quake. I felt weak but knew that the only person who could save me wasn't more than a memory.

"You'll find someone new." She said after a moment of watching me.

"I don't want anyone new. I just want you." I whispered letting the tears fall freely.

"I know." She said almost too quietly for me to hear. After what felt like an eternity of silence she added,

"There was a reason I came besides to see you."

"Ok, what's that?" I said in between sobs.

"To warn you of the life you are leading. You need to learn to love and have fun again."

"Lily, you were my everything. How can I move on so fast?"

"It's been thirty years you don't need to date or anything but I would like it to see your smile again."

"See, I'm smiling, happy?" I said sarcastically putting on a fake smile.

"A genuine smile. I just came to warn you but now I have to go."

"No! Don't leave me." I started to cry and felt my knees shake and as I let my tears fall so did my body. I felt Lily's spirit leave as I laid on the cold ground and cried while I curled into a ball. I heard my name in the distance but didn't have the energy to reply. I must have fallen asleep 'cause the next time I opened my eyes I was on the Russo's couch with Alex hovering over me.

"Well, this is embarrassing." I said as I sat up on the couch.

"What happened?" Alex concerned.

"I found you curled up in a ball on the ground asleep."

"Nothing. I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked trying to dodge the question.

"Two in the morning and no you're not fine. Tell me what happened. Please." Alex pulled a pout and I caved.

"Do you remember me telling you about Lily?"

"Yeah, she was your Slayer from like 20 or 30 years ago, right?"

"Yeah, but she was more than that. She was my fiancé and when she died I vowed to never love again but she visited me tonight telling me that I couldn't do that. When she left I broke down crying and must have fallen asleep 'cause next thing I remember is me being here." I looked at her embarrassed.

"You saw a ghost? That is sooo cool." Alex said enthusiastically until she looked at me and said,

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive. What did Lily say exactly?"

"That it was her time to go but she wishes she was here. Also, that I would find someone new and need to learn to love and have fun." I replied thinking of how beautiful Lily had looked.

"Harper and I can teach you if you'd like." Alex offered with a smile.

"Maybe, but first we need to figure out where Harmony could be." I said finally standing up.

"Are you dodging this because you don't want to deal with it?" Alex asked still smiling.

"Yes, now let's go patrol." I said walking toward the door.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing." Alex said standing up and following me.

"I always do and when we find Harmony I'll be able to concentrate on having fun."

"All righty then." Alex and I walked out the front door leaving safety behind and searched for two hours until I decided that I needed to get some more information. I told Alex she could keep patrolling or go home and that I had to do this on my own. She obeyed after persistence from me. I made sure she had left and headed towards a demon bar that I knew would have the patrons that would give me some answers. I walked in and straight up to the bar. Ordering a drink, I waited. I only had a few moments before I heard a group walk in talking loud enough so that the whole room could hear,

"Damn, dude that Harmony's an idiot and what's up with those unicorns. I can't stand working for her but I guess we don't have much of a choice. It still sucks though." I got up from my seat and walked over to the group.

"Oh, I totally understand I hate having a pain in the ass boss but you could always overthrow her." I said looking at the guy who was talking before.

"And how do we do that?" he asked. I started to explain an idea that I had but once I mentioned Alex the guy cut me off,

"Whoa, the Slayer? She wouldn't just kill Harmony she'd kill us all."

"Not if you help her." I said with a seductive smile that must have worked because the guy put a goofy grin on his face and said,

"Ok." We formed a plan for the next night and when I left close to dawn I felt surprisingly happy. I walked back to Alex's house only to find her asleep. I didn't want to disturb her or her family so I left silently and went back to my house and worked the rest of the night until I got a phone call from Alex near ten o'clock.

"Hello." I said semi-cheerfully.

"Hi. How was last night?" Alex asked happily.

"Good. We're going to get her tonight."

"Tonight well, where does she live?" Alex asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know but it'll all be okay. Just meet me at two thirty and I'll tell you more than."

"Ok. See ya than." Alex said and I could tell she was pouting by her voice.

"Ok and Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Don't kill anyone tonight besides Harmony."

"Ok?" she said skeptically before hanging up. I spent the day working to keep my mind off of Lily but it wasn't working all that well. Everything I did and saw reminded me of her. Finally it was nearing the time that I had to leave and I decided to start walking toward Alex's house. I got there just as Alex was walking out.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, wow you seem happier." Alex said as she followed me.

"I'm trying not to think about it. I've worked on being in denial for the past thirty years and I keep getting better." I walked ahead not failing a step or dropping my smile as we reached closer to our destination.

"Where are we going?" Alex finally asked.

"Meeting some friends of mine." I stated simply and the group came into view. Before we reached the group Alex pulled me by the arm and whispered in my ear,

"They're vampires?"

"Yes but they're here to help us." Alex opened her mouth to protest but looking into the small crowd fifteen feet away and catching the eye of one of them I had come to know as David fell silent.

"His name's David and he's the only one of them with a soul." I whispered as I continued to lead her closer. The leader who's name was Jake smiled at me and Alex and said,

"This is the Slayer? She's so small." Which snapped Alex out of her stupor,

"Oh, don't underestimate the size I can beat any one of you any day." Shooting a look at me she added,

"After we defeat Harmony."

"Agreed." He said as he led us down dark alleys finally reaching a tomb covered in pretty flowers.

"How did I not get this of course this is Harmony. I must have been stupid." I scolded myself. Alex smiled and whispered to me,

"It's okay but how are we going to do this?"

"Harmony's out hunting so you're going to sneak in and hide until she gets back and surprise attack her." I explained.

"Ok, aren't you coming though?"

"No, you have to do this on your own but I'll just be out here. Scream if you need help." I smiled reassuringly at her as Jake said,

"You better hurry. She should be back soon." I gave Alex a smile and a light push as I walked away to hide with the rest of the group. It didn't take long after I crouched behind a headstone that I heard and felt Harmony skipping to her crypt. I smiled at how easy this could be for Alex but hoped she didn't think it was. I heard Harmony open and close the door to her "home" and knowing Harmony had walked in looking around at all of her unicorns listened as Alex came out of the shadows and said,

"Wow. I've never seen so many unicorns in my life let alone owned by this _scary _vampire."

"Who are you and why are you insulting me?" Harmony asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Oh, you don't know wow again I thought everyone knew who I was. Maybe the words vampire Slayer rings a bell." Alex was walking around Harmony looking at all the unicorns on the shelves.

"You're the Slayer? Why are you here I haven't done anything." Harmony tried to act innocent.

"First you're a vampire so that's just my job description but also you are attacking someone very near and dear to my heart."

"And who's that?" I couldn't tell if Harmony was acting dumb or really didn't know.

"Harper, the daughter of Melinda Paulson. Any of this striking in your brain or is there too much air in there?" I could tell by Alex's tone of voice that she was having fun. Harmony didn't say anything she must have been trying to think of what Alex meant but after a few seconds she said,

"So, what if I am attacking her? What's it to you?"

"She's my best friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to her especially from a unicorn collecting weak vampire who couldn't even fight someone herself she had to send people to do it." Alex started to get angry and the smile faded from her lips. Harmony stood with her faced scrunched up like she was thinking _really_ hard until she must have realized what it meant because she shot forward and tried to tackle Alex but what she didn't know was the young Slayer was expecting her attack so she moved a couple inches to the left resulting in Harmony flying face first into a shelf causing it to break along with all the unicorns on it.

"See that's why you don't keep breakable things you rough house and things get broken." Alex retorted.

"You're gonna pay for that." Harmony said with what she must have thought would have been anger in her eyes but it just looked comical.

"I bet you that you didn't even pay for those and even if you had it's not my fault you broke them." Alex stood over her with a smile on her face and vengeance in her eyes and added,

"I hate when people disregard other peoples hard work and think that they are special and when people attack my family and Harper is like a sister to me, so you better watch where you aim your lackey's or you won't be so lucky next time." Alex turned to walk away and I could see the hope in Harmony's eyes before Alex turned and said,

"Oh, one last thing," She pulled out a stake from her back pocket and throwing it the small distance hitting her square in the chest she added,

"There won't be a next time." I met her at the door as she walked out and sighed in relief. She smiled up at me and said with a laugh,

"That was fun."

"I bet it was. Now, I know what you're thinking so why don't you go talk to him?" I laughed as she walked away and went to talk to David. I watched them talk until David looked at me and said,

"I'll get her home. Is it okay?"

"Of course. You have fun." I replied the second part mostly to Alex. I didn't feel like going home so I went to the only place I thought of going, Lily's grave. I sat on the cold ground and felt the sadness rush over me again. I replayed Lily's words in my mind over again and felt hope shatter around me. I didn't want to love anyone again and I also thought I couldn't. I loved Lily with my whole heart and didn't think I could ever feel that again. I stayed on my knees thinking until I heard a voice whisper in my ear,

"You can. I believe in you and still love you." I rose and walking out of the graveyard headed toward a place where I could leave my sorrows at the door and not have to think. I walked into the bar that I knew all of my friends would be at and sat down next to Deanna and Bridget sitting at a table near the dance floor.

"You guys aren't dancing?" I asked surprised.

"We were. We're just taking a break." Bridget answered. I sat even after Bridget and Deanna left to get a drink and staring into my own glass wondered if I'd ever feel pure joy again.

"Hey, are you here alone?" I heard a sweet voice ask me pulling me out of my reverie. It took me a minute to register that she was talking to me.

"No, actually I'm here with my friends who are getting a drink." She smiled and asked if she could sit down. I said ok even though I wasn't positive on why.

"Why do you want to sit by me? I'm not really that much fun." I pointed out.

"You know, I don't know for sure but I just felt like I should come talk to you. You look like you need someone to talk to and I'm a really good listener." She smiled a hopeful smile which made me laugh causing her to laugh.

"I haven't done that in while." I said before I could stop myself.

"Laughed?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's sad 'cause someone with a laugh as beautiful as yours should share it." I looked up sheepishly into her brown eyes and saw a familiar glint that made me more comfortable. We started to talk and I learned her name was Sarah Cooper; she was a year younger than me and was even going to the same school as me.

"How did I not recognize you in the halls?" I asked after she told me she was a Northridge student.

"I don't usually walk the halls. I stay in one place and don't talk to very many people who aren't in debate." She explained she paused looking at my face and added,

"And you probably wouldn't have known me so you wouldn't have paid attention."

"Oh, I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you." She blushed and I smiled for the first time in thirty years. The more Sarah and I talked the more comfortable I became and before I knew it Sarah said she had to leave.

"But if you want maybe we could go out to dinner some time." I offered while she was standing up to leave.

"Yeah I would like that." She said with a sincere smile that made the butterflies that were already flying around my stomach fly harder. We exchanged numbers and after I knew she was out of sight I walked over to where Bridget and Deanna were standing and said,

"I got a date."

"Good for you. Finally." Both girls said. I went home shortly after and spent the rest of the night working and only stopping the next morning when Alex called me to ask me if I could help her bring her stuff to my house. After she said goodbye to her parents and I packed everything she had into my car we drove back to my house to train and unpack her stuff. While we trained that day Alex started to talk about David and she must have noticed I had a goofy look on my face because she stopped mid sentence and asked,

"Ok, what's up with you?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?" I asked blowing off her question.

"You're acting like you do when you read a really good story. That glaze in your eyes that permanent smile. Where did you go last night?" she stared me straight in the eyes so she would know if I was lying.

"Just to the club with Bridget and Deanna . . . where I met someone." I said the last part quietly as I reached behind me to grab a pair of swords.

"You met someone? Who is she?" Alex asked me excited and grabbing onto my shoulders so I couldn't run away.

"Yes and her name's Sarah Cooper." I answered simply.

"You like her don't you?" Alex asked in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, I mean we only talked for a little while but as weird as this sounds she reminds me of Lily. She has the same glint in her eyes and when we talked it felt like we were old friends." Alex smiled a really big smile as I blushed and tried to pull away.

"When are you gonna see her again?" she still held onto my shoulders pretty tightly.

"I don't know I just need to call her and set up a dinner date." I felt my heart start to speed up thinking about being in the same room as her again.

"We should totally double. You and Sarah and me and David. It would be awesome." I laughed as my stomach did a flip flop at the mention of her name.

"Ok, but first we have to train. Oh and just so you know if he hurts you even in a human boyfriend way, I will tear him apart." I said with a hint of joking in my voice.

"Because you're my watcher?" she asked smiling.

"No, because I'm your friend." I replied back sincerely.

"There's room for both." She replied as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah." I said hugging her back.


	4. Happily Ever After

The rest of the summer went pretty smoothly without complications or a bad day until a week before school started when Alex went to visit David unannounced and found him cheating on her. She came to me that night while I was on a date with Sarah crying and after calming her down I left her with Sarah as I walked to David's crypt. I didn't knock only kicking the door open to reveal David standing in the center of the floor with a cocky smile on his face as he said,

"I knew you would come."

"Oh, did you?" I asked as I walked through the door and walked closer to him.

"Yeah, you're kind of predictable." I laughed even though looking at his smile caused my blood to boil. He looked at me like I had lost my mind and I took that chance to shoot forward and stab my stake made of plastic wood grain that wouldn't kill him but cause him an intense amount of pain through his heart.

"Was that predictable?" I asked with a gleam in my eyes. He winced as he answered with a question,

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe I want to watch you squirm." I said with vengeance in my voice. I moved the stake while it was still lodged in his heart causing him to scream and me to laugh even harder.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked quietly. He looked into my eyes and I could tell he knew I wasn't joking because his smile fell as he replied,

"I don't know. I was bored."

"Boredom doesn't lead to cheating. Now tell me why. Now." I still hadn't removed the stake from his heart and I could tell the longer it was in the more it hurt.

"I was stupid. I messed up and I'm sorry." I gave him last look as I pulled the fake stake out of his heart and stabbed a real one and said,

"You shouldn't have done it to begin with." I walked out with a smile on my face and walked back to my house. As I walked in I saw Sarah on the couch with Alex's head on her lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Why don't I put her in her bed and we can finish our date." I whispered in her ear. Sarah gave me a small smile and I walked around the couch. Crouching and looking her straight into the eyes I asked,

"What's wrong?" she sighed and said,

"I just want to know where this relationship is going. We've been going out for three months and I don't know I guess I'm just confused."

"It's okay to be confused but please don't question how I feel about you." I said sadly grabbing her hands in mine.

"I'm not I just don't want to be with you for a long time only to find out you don't want me anymore." I smiled and pulled her into a kiss before saying,

"I will always want you." She smiled as we placed our foreheads together after another tender but passionate kiss. After I carried Alex and placed her in her bed I resumed my position on the couch next to Sarah. The next morning I awoke to Alex knocking fervently on the door. Looking next to me at the clock and Sarah who was still sleeping and seeing it was seven fifteen I got up and putting on a robe walked quickly but quietly to the door, closing it behind me.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked in a half whisper as I led her to the kitchen.

"I just needed someone to talk to. I've been thinking, maybe it was my fault David cheated." I looked her straight in the eyes as I said as clearly as I could,

"It wasn't your fault it was his."

"Ok, but that doesn't make me feel any better." She said after a moment.

"You'll be starting school again and everything will be alright. I promise." She looked up with hopeful eyes as she asked,

"You sure?"

"Yeah, trust me. It'll be okay." I said with a warm smile.

"I trust you I just don't want to hurt like this anymore." Alex started to cry again so I took her into my arms until she stopped and I asked,

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm just going back to bed." I thought about objecting until I remembered how I felt after Lily died so I let her walk away as I said,

"Ok, but if you need anything call me." I stayed in the kitchen and cooked breakfast for me and Sarah and when I was done I put it on a tray and carried it into the room Sarah and I shared.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I said as I walked in and seeing that she was sitting up in bed.

"Breakfast in bed? You really are the best girlfriend." Alex, Sarah and I all spent the last few days getting ready for school. It didn't seem like too long before Alex started to date again but nothing became serious. Alex and I graduated at the end of the year but Sarah being a year younger still had the next year ahead of her. Alex wanted to work for me as a stable hand so after much persistence and thought I told her she could work for me during the summer and that we'd see how the school year works out. She proved to be a wonderful asset to the crew so I let her stay on while she was going to college.

A few months after Alex's college courses started a man who had been working on my farm for thirty years decided he wanted to retire meaning I needed a new stage coach. I received many applicants who were very qualified but once Nate Goodlove walked in I had a feeling he would be perfect. Little did I know that that wouldn't be the only position he would fill.

After I introduced him to the rest of the crew he took easily to the job and seemed to fit in nicely with everyone especially Alex. They became fast friends but it wasn't until two weeks of knowing each other did Nate gather enough courage to ask Alex out on a date. Half an hour before he said he was going to pick her up she was a nervous wreck.

"What's the difference between this and you guys meeting and going to work together?" I asked as she was running around.

"This is an actual date before we were just friends now it's out first date. Uhh I hate first dates they're always sappy." I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so she was looking at me as I said,

"Then don't think of it as a first date. Think of it as dinner with a friend who you like and who likes you."

"Easy for you to say, you haven't been on a first date in a while." Alex said pouting a little bit. I laughed and replied,

"That's only because I've been with the same women for a year and a half." Just as I said that I felt two small arms wrap around me from behind and a voice say in my ear,

"Has it really been that long? It's gone by super fast." I smiled and looking at Alex said,

"See, we all go through first dates. It'll be okay. Just act like you guys are hanging out and you'll be fine." Before she could retort the doorbell rang and Sarah yelled,

"I'll get it!" I laughing shaking my head as I said,

"That's my girl." Only to receive a glare from Sarah and Alex.

"Sorry." I said as Sarah turned and answered the door to reveal Nate wearing a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath and jeans. I had to suppress a laugh looking at Alex's face I could tell she was trying to breath.

"Hi, Alex." Nate said sounding as nervous as Alex. She didn't say anything in response until I nudged her. She laughed and replied,

"Hi, Nate."

"You ready to go?" he asked looking at Alex with a small smile. Alex nodded and looked from me to Sarah to Nate before following Nate to his car. Sarah and I watched them leave and when she closed the door turned around to look at me with her hands on her hips and an irritated look on her face as she asked,

"Your girl?"

"I'm sorry now come here so I can make it up to you." I said as I grabbed her and pulled her toward me and right before I lips met the timer went off that indicated dinner was done.

"That's not my fault." I yelled as I ran to finish dinner. After dinner Sarah and I watched a movie and waited for Alex to come home. When she finally did she seemed to be walking on air. She had a smile on her face that spread from ear to ear and was dancing around the room as she was saying,

"I love first dates." Sarah and I shared a look of knowing as I stood up and walking toward her asked,

"I thought you hated first dates what changed?"

"Nate and I had the best time. He took me to a secluded park to have a picnic under the moonlight then we went for ice cream afterwards. It was all very romantic." She paused before adding,

"And I loved it." I looked at Sarah again who was smiling from ear to ear.

"So, are you gonna see him again?" I asked also smiling.

"Of course he already asked me out for tomorrow night." Sarah stood next to me as she asked,

"Did you kiss him?" Alex gave Sarah a shocked look as she said,

"I don't kiss on the first date besides he said he was too much of a gentleman to kiss me until we knew each other better." The more Alex explained the date in detail the more I noticed the glint in her eyes got bigger. I knew Nate and she would be together but I couldn't tell her that.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys later." Alex said standing up. When Sarah knew she was out of ear shot she turned to me and said,

"They are so getting married, aren't they?" I smiled and replied,

"Looks like it." With each date that Alex and Nate went on Alex would come home happier. As time passed they soon had been on seventeen dates in fourteen days. Nate had done something cute every date and on their eighteenth date Nate had taken her dancing and asked her to be his girlfriend which she said yes. Time flew by and pretty soon the end of the year had come and I was at Sarah's graduation. I watched her walk across the stage and knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After Sarah received her congratulations we left and met up with Nate and Alex. We all went out for dinner and then back to my house to watch a movie. The summer passed too quickly and school starting meant busyness. Alex and Nate spent as much time together as they could but it wasn't much.

One day after the first snow fall of the year Nate came to meet me in my office and asked if I could help him propose. We devised a perfect plan and the next date they had which was a week later came slower than Nate wanted it too. He took Alex to the highest mountain in Magdonia and taking his favorite guitar sat her down and sang his favorite song,

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

When he was done singing he got down on one knee and said,

"I've always felt like something has been missing in my life but the day that I met you I realized you were what was missing. I can't live without you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Alexandra Margarita Russo will you marry me?" by the time Nate had said this he had taken out a simple but elegant diamond ring and Alex had started to cry. She nodded her head because she was crying so hard she couldn't speak and Nate smiled from ear to ear placing the ring on her finger and standing up to kiss Alex and pull her into a hug. They spent the rest of the date planning until Alex was too tired to walk and so Nate carried her. By the time he had gotten her home Alex was fast asleep and Nate remembering my words walked in and carried her to her bed but before he was able to sneak out Sarah and I walked out of the living room.

"How'd it go?" I asked. Nate still had a smile plastered on his face as he said,

"She said yes."

"And you though she wouldn't?" Sarah added.

"There's always a chance." Nate shot back but in a joking tone.

"Goodnight." He added as he happily glided out the door closing it behind him. Alex and Nate had planned on an April wedding so the next five months were spent planning everything. Both Nate and Alex's family was there. Nate's brothers were his groomsman and Alex couldn't decide on a maid of honor so she had all of her close friends help. All the men wore black tuxes and the women wore elegant white floral gowns.

The day of the wedding everything went smoothly. As Alex and Nate said their vows everyone started to cry and when he minister, Nate's dad, announced they were man and wife there wasn't a dry eye in the house. The reception was held in the back yard with the tables set up with flower centerpieces. Before the first dance Nate stood to say a few words,

"Today has been the best day of my life so far and I've had some good ones but marrying the girl of my dreams with our friends and family present made it that much more special. I love Alex with all my heart and can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her by my side. She amazes me every day. I can always learn something new when I'm around her. She keeps surprising me and she is what makes life interesting. I don't know how I lived before I met her." Nate finished and handed the microphone off to his good friend, Caitlyn, who was asked to DJ. Caitlyn's voice rang through the field as she said,

"the couple will share their first dance to a requested song by Nate her is 'Amazed' by Lonestar." The music started to play as everyone watched the happy couple and could tell they would last. A few hours later Nate and Alex were on a horse galloping off into the sunset to go on their honeymoon to a secluded island. As their image faded I replayed the words I had written to Alex in a letter she had yet to discover and read,

'By the time you read this you are on your honeymoon but I had to tell you, the minute Nate walked into your life I knew he is the man you're supposed to be with. I am glad to have been a part of your life. You are the strongest person I know, please keep that strength. I want you to know I wish you the very best in life and I will always be here for you. Enclosed is an address and a key to the home that I bought for you and Nate as a wedding present. The best of luck in everything signed,

'Your biggest fan, Kelli.' Alex continued to train on her own while still balancing school and family. Nate and Alex, following in his mom's footsteps, have four children, three boys and one girl, who are all grown and out of the house. They live on a farm and remembering every day they spend together, they lived happily ever after.


	5. Tonight

After Kelli sees Lily before she meets Sara Alex asks her how Lily died.

"Hey, Kelli you never told me how Lily died. Was it a vamp?" Alex asked and I instantly felt nervous. "If you don't want to talk that's fine . . ." she said looking at my face.

"No, I'll tell you." I sat her down and looked her straight in the eyes. "Lily was taking from me too early, but it wasn't a vampire; it was something we least expected."

"What was it?" she asked intrigued.

"Lily and I were driving home one night after a romantic weekend and a drunk driver swerved and hit us head on. She tried to be strong, but the glass had broken an artery and she didn't even make it to the hospital." I felt my throat constrict and tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh Kel, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Alex, it's not my fault. It's nobody's fault."

"What did you do after that?"

"I broke down, it hurt too much. I missed her everyday; I still miss her."

_I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight  
I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much_

"Tell me about her." I smiled as I remembered.

"Her favorite thing to do was take a drive and talk."

"What'd you guys talk about?" Alex asked quietly.

"Anything. Our fears, questions we had. It was the time we could be random and never expect judgment no matter how dumb the questions seemed." I looked to Alex and she was sitting calmly waiting for me to continue. "One day we decided to get out of LA and drive as far as we could. We just got in the car and drove. We sometimes stopped to sleep and eat, but we mostly drove."

"Didn't you hate being in the car?" she asked and I smiled.

"No it didn't feel like driving and the time went by fast because we were just enjoying each other." Alex nodded and I continued. "We drove all the way to New York and it felt like this is where we'd always been heading. We spent a week here, but we didn't want to leave. We made plans to move out here, but it never worked out."

"Is that why you moved here?"

"Yeah, Lily said she wanted me to."

"When did she say that?"

"When we were in the car, I think she knew she wasn't gonna make it. She told me she wanted me to move to New York and live my life to find someone new."

"Why haven't you?"

"No one compares. Lily and I spent every moment together and we never got annoyed with each other. We lived in the same house and worked together, but we very rarely fought. Thinking back I think we could've stayed together for years and it wouldn't have been enough. Without her I feel like life is a nightmare that I'll never wake up from, you know? She made life amazing; almost like a fairy tale now it hurts all the time." Alex looked at me with an apologetic smile.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

"Sometimes I feel like I can't get out of bed because she's not next to me."

"How do you do it anyways?"

"I remember all that we shared and I think of how she's up in the sky watching me and still loving me."

_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here_

"She taught me so much. She told me about her childhood and stuff she didn't tell others. I tried to sell the car she died in, but it took me forever. A part of me wanted to get rid of it 'cause it was where she died, but it was also where we spent the most time and the last time together."

"What made you finally sell it?"

"I realized it wasn't the car that had the memories it was my heart." We stayed quiet and Alex looked at me expecting more.

"Besides talking what did you guys do?" she asked as a starting point.

"When we couldn't find anything to talk about or were walking through the graveyards together at three in the morning we would place this game called 'Anywhere But Here' where we would just make up a dream situation. It kept us busy when we needed to stay away or didn't want to get bored. One day we got into a discussion of religion and she told me how her parents believed in three heavens and a hell and that even though they were mad at her for being with me she knew it didn't matter 'cause she was happy. She always said, 'don't apologize for what makes you happy.'"

"She seemed smart." Alex said and I chuckled.

"She was, she got straight A's and picked up skills easily. She was always reading." My throat constricted again. "You know what I miss most about her?" Alex shook her head. "I miss how she could always cheer me up. I'd have a horrible day and she would crack a joke or just hug me and I'd be fine. Now I don't know how to take away the loneliness she left."

Alex looked at me sadly and asked, "Do you want my advice?" I nodded through sobs. "You need to find someone new. I know you don't want to, but the loneliness can be filled by new love." I felt a light hand on my shoulder and looked up to see no one there, but still knew it was.

"You're right. That's what Lily would want." I dried my eyes and stood up with a new sense of hope that I could feel whole again.


End file.
